


VENGEANCE!!

by Bruniblondi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Revenge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La réponse de derek face à une certaine vidéo</p>
            </blockquote>





	VENGEANCE!!

**Author's Note:**

> Vous vous souvenez d'un mythe s'effondre? Eh bien voila la suite ^^  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309312
> 
> Donc je décline toute responsabilité quant à votre santé mentale après avoir lu ce craquage ^^
> 
> Je n'ai pas envoyé à mon Bêta parce que vu l'heure, il dort, donc les fautes sont toutes à moi (pas que j'en sois fière hein! Mais je revendique ma conjugaison parfois hasardeuse et ma grammaire calamiteuse)
> 
> Enjoy!

Derek va faire un malheur. Cette fois, l'humain de la meute va morfler. Mais le loup ne va pas le tuer. Oh que non. Ce serait trop doux, trop facile et surtout pas assez durable. Oui, la mort ne durerait qu'un instant. Parce que quand on tue quelqu'un, ben une fois qu'il est mort, la vengeance est consommée et alors, comment savourer ?

Alors que là, Derek va pouvoir en profiter pendant des jours, voire des semaines. S'il a du bol, ça durera peut-être même des mois. Un sourire sadique étire les lèvres du Lycan qui attend patiemment sous la fenêtre de l'humain que celui-ci s'endorme.  
Une fois sur que Stiles est profondément endormi, Derek grimpe à la fenêtre où il découvre le jeune endormi façon poulpe autour de son oreiller. Oh, ça va être drôle et tellement bon ! Le loup installe son barda –qui, au passage lui a couté une fortune !- sans réellement faire attention à ne pas réveiller Stiles. Derek le sait d'expérience, quand le bavard dort, une bombe atomique ne le réveillerait pas.

Satisfait, Derek observe son œuvre et prend plusieurs photos sous différents angles, récupère ses affaires et repart comme il est venu.

Parce que le loup n'a pas accepté l'explication de Stiles : « Je te jure Derek, je ne sais pas comment cette vidéo s'est retrouvée sur YouTube ! » Mais bien sûr. Parce que c'est bien connu, les vidéos se téléchargent toutes seules sur le net, comme des grandes.

Depuis les membres de la meute l'appellent Céline, Lydia a bloqué son autoradio sur Céline Dion –cette fille est terrifiante. Même le mécanicien n'a pas réussi à réparer ça !- et son oncle Peter lui achète une nouvelle brosse à cheveux tous les trois jours.

VENGEANCE ! Crie le loup en lui et c'est ce qu'il va obtenir dès le lendemain !

OoOoO

Stiles ne comprend pas. Depuis qu'il est arrivé au lycée, tout le monde le regarde et se marre. Même le coach lui a fait une réflexion sur le thème « Moi aussi, j'ai une passion inavouable. Je te comprends Bilinski » Pourquoi ? Alors là, mystère.

Ce n'est que quand il arrive devant son casier qu'il comprend enfin. Son esprit bogue, sa bouche s'ouvre, béante et ses yeux s'écarquillent.

Sur une photo en format A4 s'étale son lit et lui-même endormit et enroulé autour de son oreiller. Jusque-là rien d'anormal. Non, ce qui n'est pas normal et qui explique les rires des lycéens, c'est le reste.

La housse de couette, l'oreiller, les posters et tous les petits accessoires qui sont disséminés autour de lui.

- DEREK HALE, JE VAIS TE TUER !!!!

Le jeune homme déchire la feuille, jette les morceaux sur le sol et s'en va ruminer sa propre vengeance.  
Sur le carrelage, des morceaux de la photo montrent un Stiles endormi et bavant un peu, entouré de toute la panoplie complète de Violetta*...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Violetta est une série télévisée argentine réalisée par Jorge Nisco et coproduite par Disney Channel Latin America. Elle est diffusée depuis le14 mai 2012 et porte le nom de l'héroïne principale.
> 
> Violetta est une jeune fille talentueuse, timide et réservée, âgée de 16 ans lors de la saison 1 et de 17 lors de la saison 3. Elle possède une voix magnifique, héritée de sa mère "Maria", une célèbre chanteuse décédée lorsqu'elle était en tournée, alors que Violetta n’était encore qu’une enfant de cinq ans.
> 
> Surprotégée par son père, Violetta espère trouver le bonheur à son arrivée à Buenos Aires, sa ville natale. Admise dans une célèbre école des arts de la scène, sans que son père ne soit au courant, une toute nouvelle vie s’offre à elle. Elle découvre les joies de l’amitié et de l’amour mais également de terribles secrets sur sa propre famille.
> 
> Les épisodes alternent entre problèmes existentiels des personnages et musique, mêlant les histoires des adultes à celles des adolescents
> 
> Pour ceux et celles qui ne connaissent pas, Violetta est LA série à la mode pour les jeunes filles pré-ado cette année ^^


End file.
